Sexualprojekt
by Yashiro
Summary: Die Fanfic begleitet Bulma und Vegeta durch ein gewisses Projekt in der High School.
1. Default Chapter

Hi,  
  
nicht das ihr euch jetzt wundert, bei Fanfiction.net heiße ich Yashiro, doch bei Animexx Kasha. Also nicht denken, das ich die Fanfic geklaut hätte. Meine Fanfic hat mittlerweile 4 Kapitel und das 5 steht in den Startlöchern. Laso viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Hier noch eine kleine Zusammenfassung:  
  
Die Geschichte handlet von Bulma und Vegeta, jedoch nicht wie in der Serie, sondern sie begleitet die Beiden durch ein gewisses Projekt in der High School.  
  
Alles weitere müßt ihr schon selber lesen.   
  
Mata ne  
  
Yashiro (Kasha) 


	2. Kapitel 1

Dies ist meine neußte Bulma und Vegeta Fanfic. Die Beiden sind in meiner Fanfic auf der Oberschule. Ich hoffe ich habe es gut mit der Umsetzung hinbekommen. Bulma ist hier 18 und Vegeta 19. Vielleicht kommen auch noch Goku und Chichi vor. Weiß ich aber noch nicht genau. Ihr könnt mir ja eure Meinung dazu sagen. So, nun genug gelabert viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Mir gehören weder Vegeta, Bulma noch Chichi und Goku!  
  
Sexualprojekt. Kapitel 1  
  
Piep.....Piep.....Piep....Piep..Piep..Piep..Piep  
  
Mit einem Schlag hatte die 18-jährige Bulma ihren Wecker an die gegenüberliegende Wand geklatscht. Es war 7.05 Uhr morgens, Zeit zum Aufstehen. Zu Früh für Bulma schon seit 12.Jahren. Da war man schon 18 und musste trotzdem noch zur Schule. Wundervoll. Bulma ließ sich zurück in ihr Kissen sinken, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und drehte sich zur Wand. Um gleich wieder ins Land der Träume abzutauchen. Nur um 10 Sekunden später erneut aus den Kissen zu fahren, da ihre Mutter die Tür aufgestoßen, das Fenster weit aufgerissen und ihren allmorgendlichen Satz abzulassen: "Guten Morgen, Schatz. Zeit zum Aufstehen." Von Bulmas Seite hörte man nur ein Knurren. Was man als verpiss dich hätte deuten können. "Nun habe dich nicht so, so einen schönen Tag verschläft man nicht." Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihr die Decke weg. Bulma sprang wie einer Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett und schrie: "Hast du sich nicht mehr alle, es ist Arschkalt hier." Bulmas Mutter die das morgendliche Aufstehritual ihrer Tochter schon kannte erwiderte bloß: "Ich habe dich auch lieb Schätzchen. Frühstück ist auch schon fertig, beeil dich, sonst kommst du wieder zu spät." Mit einem letzen "Bis gleich" rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter.  
  
Zähneknirschend stampfte Bulma ins Badezimmer, dass an ihr Zimmer angeschlossen war. Wie jeden Morgen blickte sie zuerst in den Spiegel, um sogleich die Augen zuzukneifen und noch mal hinein zu sehen. Sie sah genauso aus wie vorher. Blaue Augen, blaue glatte Haare, die ihr bis zur Taille gingen, aber im Moment eher wie eine Löwenmähne aussahen. Sie sah aus wie immer. Wie gern hätte sie braune Haare gehabt oder so schöne Naturblonde. Aber nein, sie hatte blaue Haare, die manchmal türkis aussahen. Blaubeerkuchen, so hatten sie immer alle genannt. Sie hasste ihre blauen Haare. Sonst mochte sie jedoch eigentlich alles an sich und das zeigte sie auch gerne. Sie lief meistens in luftigen und knappen Sachen oder auch gerne als Punk herum. Was die anderen sagten, störte sie nicht. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, anschließend putzte sie sich die Zähne und bürstete sich die Haare.  
  
Sich streckend, ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer, zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Dort suchte sie sich einen sauberen Slip, mit passendem BH heraus. Sie zog ihr Schlafshirt über den Kopf und warf es in die nächste Ecke. Nachdem sie sich ihre Unterwäsche angezogen hatte, streifte sie sich ihre Schuluniform über. Diese bestand aus einem kurzem bordeauxrotfarbenden Rock, einer weißen Bluse, einem bordeauxrotfarbenden Halstuch und einer bordeauxrotfarbenden Jacke. Ihre Haare band sie mit einem schwarzem Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.  
  
Eilig kramte sie ihre Schulbücher zusammen und stopfte sie in ihre Schultasche. Sie stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und polterte die Treppe herunter. In der Küche blickte sie auf die Uhr. Es war schon 7.50 Uhr. Sie war wieder zu spät dran.  
  
Schnell nahm sie ihr Schulbrot und eine Waffel vom Tisch. Bulma aß ihre Waffel, während sie ihr Schulbrot in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Fast wäre sie noch in Hauschlappen zur Schule gegangen. Ihre Mutter erinnerte sie aber noch daran. Hastig zog sie sich ihre knie hohen schwarzen Stiefel an und war auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Sie brauchte knapp 10 Minuten zur Schule, wenn sie rannte.  
  
Um Punkt 8.00 Uhr betrat eine keuchende Bulma das Schulgebäude.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft, sprintete sie die Treppe hoch und bog rechts ab, wo sie gegen eine Wand prallte. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralles taumelte sie zurück und landete mit einem "Fuck" auf ihrem Hintern. " Sag mal hast du Tomaten auf den Augen, Kleine. Hier laufen auch noch andere Leute rum. "  
  
Bulma blinzelte einmal kurz und ließ ihren Blick langsam über die angebliche Wand gleiten. Sie erblickte muskulöse Beine in einer schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes T- Shirt und darüber eine bordeauxrotfarbende Sportjacke, auf der rechten Seite mit dem Logo der Schule und auf der anderen Seite mit ein schwarzes Wildcats Logo. Der Kerl gehörte also zum Schulfootballteam. Bulma ließ ihren Blick auch noch den letzten Rest des Kerles in Augenschein nehmen. Unter der Jacke zeichneten sich ein flacher Bauch und ein dicker Bizeps ab. Als sie den Blick zu seinem Gesicht hob, spürte sie, wie ihr ein Schauer über den ganzen Körper lief, unter dem sich ihre Kopfhaut zusammenzog und ihre Finger zu kribbeln begannen. Unter unbewegten Lidern starrten onixfarbende vor Wut funkelnde Augen sie an, die Augen eines Panthers. Die dichten Brauen waren vollkommen gerade, seine Nase kühn und fast adlerhaft. Am meisten setzte jedoch sein Mund ihren Nerven zu. Er war breit und die Lippen waren meisterhaft geschwungen und so unglaublich sinnlich. Auf einem so männlichem Gesicht - markant, voller harter Kanten - wirkte dieser Mund wie eine sexuelle Provokation. Das auffallendste an ihm war jedoch seine Frisur. Seine tief schwarzen Haare standen wie ein Flame von seinem Kopf ab. Jetzt erkannte sie ihn auch. Es war Vegeta. Kaptein der Footballmannschaft der Schule, beliebtester und bestaussehenster Junge der Schule. Jedes Mädchen wollte seine Freundin sein, jeder Junge sein Freund. Er war eine Klasse über ihr und sie sah ihn manchmal wen sie auf dem Sportplatz Sport hatten. Aber so nah wie jetzt war sie ihm noch nie gewesen. Er musterte sie mit unterschwelliger Verachtung, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er sich nicht viel aus Frauen machte, wenn er nicht gerade mit ihnen schlief, wozu er öfter als die meisten Männer in der Lage zu sein schien. Bulma erschrack aus ihren Gedanken, hatte der sie nicht gerade Kleine genannt? Es gab zwei Dinge die sie nicht ausstehen konnte. 1. Alle Kriechtiere und Krabbeltiere jeglicher Art und 2. Wenn man sie Kleine nannte. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und stellte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie war ungefähr einen Kopf kleiner als er, also mußte sie den Kopf heben um ihn anzusehen. " Jetzt hör mal zu du Großkotz. Du hättest ja selber aufpassen können und ihr nicht herschleichen müssen. " Vegeta wurde zunehmend wütender, was bildete sich diese kleine Göre eigentlich ein, erst rannte sie ihn um und dann keifte sie ihn an. Vegtea musterte sie jetzt aber zum ersten Mal richtig. Sein Blick tastete ihr Gesicht ab, ein Engelsgesicht mit feinen Knochen und flinken, azurblauen Augen, aus denen ihm momentan Feuer entgegensprühte. Sie hatte eine schöne Figur, soweit er es ausmachen konnte. Schöne, schlanke wohlgeformte Beine, eine schmale Taille und einen sich deutlich unter der Bluse abzeichneten Busen. Sie war schön. Ja, sie war wirklich schön. Ein wenig bekannt kam sie ihm vor, aber sonst? Warum war sie ihm früher noch nicht aufgefallen? Weil er nicht auf Kratzbürsten stand, die ihm immer nur die Ohren voll keiften. Er wollte etwas ruhiges, etwas süßes. Etwas mit wem er Spaß haben konnte. Das Geschöpf vor ihm war dies sicherlich nicht.  
  
Vegeta lächelte wie ein Krokodil und beugte sich über sie, bis sein Mund nur eine Handbreit über ihren süßen, verführerischen Lippen schwebte: " Pass auf was du sagst, Kleine.", flüsterte er. " Ich bin zu allem im Stande. " " Nun, ich habe aber keine Angst vor dir. Mit so etwas wie dir geben sich eh nur Idioten ab. " antwortete Bulma mit saccharinsüßer Stimme. " Blaubeerkuchen. " erwiderte Vegeta. " Impotentes Schwein. " " Schlampe. " " Arschloch. " " Fettarsch. " " Fischauge. "  
  
Beide standen sich gegenüber, auf Kommando bereit sich auf den anderen zu stürzen. Es gongte. Bulma erschrak. " Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße. Wegen dir komme ich schon wieder zu spät. " Sie krallte sich ihre Schultasche und rempelte Vegeta ganz zufällig noch einmal an, bevor sie um die nächste Ecke bog. " Schlampe. " " Arschloch. "  
  
Schweren Herzens stand Bulma vor ihrer Klassenzimmertür. Nein, sie hörte die energische Stimme von Frau Oberstudienrätin Orban. Konnte sie nicht einmal zu spät kommen? Das würde wieder was geben. Noch einmal tief luftholend drücke sie die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. " Na wenn haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Fräulein Briefs ist. Na haben wir schon wieder verschlafen? " Hörte Bulma die Oberstudienrätin sagen. Die OSR (Oberstudienrätin) konnte Bulma noch nie leiden. Das lag einerseits daran, das sie immer zu spät kam und zum anderen daran, dass Bulma die Cheerleader verachtete. Die OSR vergötterte sie jedoch, bei ihr durften sie alles. Sie bevorzugte sie und gab ihnen immer weniger Hausaufgaben auf. Da sie ja so viel zu tun hätten. Bulma hielt die Cheerleader für hohle Tussen, die nichts in der Birne hatten und nur mit ihren Ärschen wackelten. In ihren Augen waren sie Flittchen und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Am schlimmsten war Sandy. Kaptein der Cheerleader. Sie hatte goldblondes Haar, strahlend blaue Augen und eine klasse Figur. Sie hatte jedoch den miesesten Charakter, denn es auf der Welt gab. Sie verachtete jeden, der nicht richtig gekleidet, richtig geschminkt, richtig gekleidet, viel Kohle hatte und wer sie nicht für das tollste auf der Welt hielt. Mit von der Partie waren noch ihre beiden Freundinnen Tessa und Ann. Tessa hatte kurze braune Haare und grüne Augen. Ann hatte schulterlange, gelockte rote Haare und babyblaue Augen. Zusammen waren sie die coolsten Girls der Schule oder das Idiotentrio, wie Bulma sie gerne nannte. Sie bekamen die besten Plätze und die tollsten Boys.  
  
" Fräulein Briefs scheint heute noch nicht so ganz da zu sein, dafür wird sie dann heute nach dem Unterricht die Klasse putzen. Und da wieder zu spät gekommen bist ", die OSR nahm einen roten Zettel aus ihrem Federmäppchen und gab ihn Bulma. " Kannst du gleich zum Direktor gehen. "  
  
Bulma nahm den Zettel entgegen und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
Bulma kannte den Weg zum Büro des Direktors in und auswendig, sogar in völliger Dunkelheit hätte sie ihn gefunden. Sie war so etwas wie eine Stammkundin dort. Missmutig schlurfte Bulma die nächste Treppe hoch, bog links ab und stand vor einer Glastür, die den Bereich der Schulleiter - und Stellvertreterbüros, sowie dem Lehrerzimmer von den Klassenzimmern abtrennte. Bulma drückte die Klinke herunter und ging zielstrebig auf die Tür zum Sekretariat zu. Dort klopfte die einmal und trat dann ins Sekretariat. Die Sekretärin schaute sie freundlich an. " Na, was darf es denn heute sein? " fragte sie. Bulma gab ihr den Zettel, sie stempelte ihn kurz ab und gab ihn ihr zurück. Setz dich in den Warteraum, bis der Direktor für euch Zeit hat. " Okay. "  
  
Bulma öffnete die Tür zum Warteraum und sah dort Vegeta auf einem der Stühle sitzen. Dieser Blickte kurz auf, verdrehte die Augen und starrte wieder ins Leere. " Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. " " Kannst du nicht mal die Klappe halten. " " Ich rede so viel wie ich will und von dir lasse ich mir sicher nichts sagen, Fischauge. " " Bitch. " " Affenarsch. " " Flittchen. " " Lieber ein Flittchen, als Impotent. " " Lieber Impotent, als einen so fetten Arsch zu haben wie du. " Lieber einen fetten Arsch, als so ein Gesicht zu haben wie du. Du müsstest eigentlich mit ner Tüte überm Kopf rumlaufen. " RUHE. " Beide drehten sich ruckartig um und erblickten den Direktor. Er war eigentlich ein freundlicher Mensch, konnte aber auch sehr wütend werden, wenn es darauf ankam. Der Direktor war ein rundlicher Mann, der auf die 60 zuging, sein Haar war schon leicht ergraut. " Briefs, Miomoto ( Ich habe Vegeta mal diesen Nachnamen gegeben. ) in mein Büro. Bulma und Vegeta erhoben sich und folgten dem Direktor in sein Büro. Dort setzten sie sich auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. " Für sie Beide, müsste eine extra Büro zuständig sein. Jede Woche sehe ich sie mindestens 2-3 Mal. Warum sind sie denn diesmal hier? Geben sie mir mal ihre Zettel. " Beide reichten dem Direktor ihre Zettel. Er sah sie sich kurz an und blickte dann wieder auf die beiden. " Frau Briefs sie sind mal wieder zu spät gekommen und Herr Miomoto, sie haben den ihren Mathelehrer eine Schwuchtel genannt. Wie nett. Na was machen wir denn da? Sofern ich weiß, haben sie beide schon alle Erziehungsmethoden die es bisher gab durch. Was machen wir denn da? Ich könnte sie mal wieder alle Spinte saubern lassen oder die Turnhalle wischen lassen. Aber nein, dass kennen sie ja beide schon. " Es klopfte an der Tür und die Sekretärin trat ins Büro. " Entschuldigen sie die Störung. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob sie schon die beiden Schüler aus der 12. und 13. für das Projekt: Sexualität in Schulen. Ausgesucht haben? Sie wissen doch, dass die Zeit schon fast abgelaufen ist. " Der Direktor schaute die Sekretärin kurz an und blickte dann lächelnd auf Bulma und Vegeta. Diesen schwand böses. " Es ist gerade geschehen. " erwiderte der Direktor lächelnd. Er klatschte sich kurz in die Hände und schaute dann Bulma und Vegeta an. " Sei Beide, werden dieses Projekt durchführen. Das wäre eine schöne Lektion und ausreden gibt es nicht. " Bulma hätte am liebsten laut los gekreischt. Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck nach zu Urteilen, hatte er den gleichen Gedanken. " Dann werde ich sie mal über dieses Projekt aufklären. Wie der Titel schon verrät, handelt es sich um ein Projekt über die Sexualität unter Jugendlichen. Sie Beide sind zwar schon etwas älter, aber das macht nichts. Sie bekommen jeder einen Fragebogen von mir. Diese Fragen, stellen sie sich dann gegenseitig. Am Ende erstellen sie dann ein Diagramm oder ein Plakat mit den Resultaten. Dieses Projekt wird immer von jeweils 2. Jahrgangsstufen durchgeführt. Um das Projekt ordentlich durchzuführen, werden sie sich nachmittags treffen und an verschiedenen Veranstaltungen gemeinsam teilnehmen. Dabei sollen sie das Verhalten, des jeweils Anderen erforschen und auch das Verhalten, der Anderen auf sie selbst. Das Projekt der Jahrgangsstufen welches am erfolgreichsten war und die meisten Resultate einbrachte wird am Ende durch einen unbekannten Preis geehrt. Insgesamt dauert es 6 Wochen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen? " " Ja, heißt das, das er und ich uns gegenseitig ausfragen sollen und uns auch gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen sollen? " " Ja, dass heißt es und wie schon gesagt es gibt keine Ausreden und andere wichtigere Sachen. Lassen sie sich von meiner Sekretärin die Bögen und weiteres Material geben. Na dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. " Mit hängenden Köpfen verließen die Beiden das Büro des Direktors und ließen sich die Bögen von der Sekretärin geben. Vegeta war auffallend ruhig, was sich jedoch, nachdem sie die Tür des Büros Sekretariats geschlossen hatte änderte. " Ich mache diesen Scheiß auf keinen Fall und schon gar nicht mit so einer Zicke wie dir. Soll er sich einen anderen suchen. " " Als wenn ich Lust hätte mit so einem Bastard wie dir zusammen zu arbeiten. " Beide verstummten, als die Tür des Sekretariats sich öffnete und ein lächelnder Direktor heraustrat. " Vergessen sie es. Sie werden dieses Projekt durchführen oder ich lasse sie bis zum umfallen Putzen, Toiletten mit inbegriffen. Also überlegen sie es sich. " Pfeifend ging der Direktor eine Tür weiter zum Lehrerzimmer. " Das hat der Alte extra gemacht. " Knurrte Vegeta. " Ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht putzen, wenn du willst kannst du es ja gerne machen. " Bulma drehte sich um, öffnete die Glastür und rannte die Treppe runter. Vielleicht, würde sie es ja noch pünktlich zur 2.Stunde schaffen. Vegeta stand noch eine Minute an der Stelle, wo Bulma ihn stehen gelassen hatte und dachte nach, was er tuen sollte.  
  
Der restliche Schultag verging ohne weitere Probleme für Bulma. Mal hier und da ein paar kleine Stichelein mit den Cheerleadern, aber sonst nichts besonderes. Es hatte gerade zum Schulende geschellt, Bulma freute sich schon auf ihr Mittagessen, als die OSR in die Klasse kam. " Frau Briefs, vergessen sie nicht die Klasse noch zu säubern. Icgh werde mich später davon überzeugen. " Mit einem fiesen Lächeln verließ sie den Klassenraum. Seufzend ließ Bulma ihren Rucksack auf die Fensterbank gleiten, zog ihre Jacke aus und fing an Stühle auf die Tische zu stellen. Als sie damit fertig war, fing sie and die Klasse zu fegen und größere Papierkugeln in den Mülleimer zu werfen. Sie ging zur Tafel und nahm sie den Schwamm, ließ ihn sich voll saugen und drückte ihn wieder aus. Anschließen ging sie zur Tafel und fing an sie zu putzen. Sie hasste es die Tafel zu putzen, (Genauso wie ich) plötzlich hörte sie jedoch immer lauter werdende Schritte auf dem Flur. Die beiden Personen, die da auf ihre Klasse zu kamen, blieben vor ihrer Klasse stehen und fingen an lautstark zu Diskutieren. Da die Klassenzimmertür eine Hand breit offen stand, konnte Bulma alles Gut verstehen. Sie lauschte ja nicht, sie war ja nur unbeabsichtigte Zuhörein. " Wenn du nicht der Kaptein der Footballmannschaft und so beliebt wärst, würde ich mich gar nicht mit dir abgeben Vegeta. Außerdem, was hattest du heute mit dieser kleinen blauhaarigen Schlampe zu tun? "3 " Was und mit wem ich etwas mache ist meine Sache, dass hast du noch lange nicht zu bestimmen Sandy. " " Doch habe ich, ich bin deine Freundin, Vegeta. Du machst mich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule. " " Ach ja, ich hoffe ich habe es dann richtig gemacht. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich glaube wir brauchen mal ne Pause. " " Heißt das du servierst mich ab, Vegeta? " Fragte Sandy mit zitternder Stimme. " Ja, dass heißt es. " Erwiderte Vegeta kühl. " Das wirst du noch bereuen, so eine hübsche wie mich findest du nie wieder. Du wirst überhaupt nie wieder eine Freundin finden Vegeta, dafür werde ich sorgen. " Kreischte Sandy. Gerade als Vegeta antworten wollte, hörten sie auf einmal aus dem Klassenraum vor dem sie standen ein kichern, dass sich zu einem lauten Lachen entwickelte, kommen. Vegeta stampfte zur Tür und riss die auf und erblickte ein sich, kaum noch auf den Beinen haltende vor lauter Lachen, lachende Bulma. " Was machst du ihr? " Brüllten ein wütender Vegeta und eine wütende Sandy. " Putzen. " Erwiderte Bulma, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte. " Tja, dass passt auch zu dir. Putze. " Sandy lachte schrill.  
  
Bulma hatte Sandy den triefenden Tafelschwamm ins Gesicht geschleudert. " Upsi, irgendetwas an dir war so groß, das ich das Waschbecken verfehlt habe. Tut mir echt leid. " " Das hast du extra gemacht. Mein Make-up und meine Frisur, ich habe Stunden daran gesessen. Na warte, wenn ich das der OSR erzähle, darfst du putzen bis zum Umfallen.! " Sandy drehte sich um und stürmte an Vegeta vorbei, der an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand, vorbei in Richtung Mädchentoiletten. " Da hast du wohl mal etwas richtig gemacht, Kleine. " " Nenn mich nicht Kleine, ich bin sicher nicht viel Jünger als du. Wie alt bist du eigentlich? " " 19 und selbst? " " 18. Hast du dich entschieden? Putzen oder Projekt? " " Naja, wenn die Toiletten nicht wären, würde ich das Putzen vorziehen, aber so. Bleibst ja nur du. " " Sehr Schmeichelhaft, du bist bestimmt so ein richtiger Weiberheld. So nach dem Motto: Zieh dich aus, ich leg dich flach und du kannst mich mal. " " Ich bekomme immer was ich will. " " Sicher. Wann ziehen wir das Projekt jetzt durch? " " Mir solls egal sein. " " Okay, heute Abend um acht, bei dir. Wo wohnst du? " " Hey, wer sagte was davon, dass du zu mir kommst? " " Dir wars egal. Warum? Nicht aufgeräumt? " " Doch. Bring was zu essen mit. " " Warum? " " Wenn du schon kommst, kannst du auch gleich für was zu essen sorgen. " " Mal sehen, wo wohnst du jetzt? " " Taikiwin 25 ( Mal irgendetwas ausgedachtes )" " Also dann bis um acht. " Beide hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie schon am Ausgang der Schule angelangt waren. " Ciao, Kleine. " " Bye Bastard. "  
  
Als Bulma zu Hause angekommen war, aß sie etwas, machte ihre Hausaufgaben und half dann ihrem Vater im Labor. Sie schraubte gerade an einer Verbessertenkapsel, als ihre Uhr piepste.  
  
Sie streckte sich, räumte das Werkzeug weg und hang ihren weißen Kittel weg. Langsam verließ sie das Labor und ging über den Rasen zum Wohngebäude.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür, grüßte ein paar Angestellte und ging dann die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Dort genehmigte sie sich erst einmal eine Dusche. Sie schälte sich aus ihren Klamotten und stellte sich dann unter die Dusche. Sie drehte das Wasser auf. Es fing an, sich seine Bahnen über ihren Körper zu suchen. Es tat unheimlich gut. Bulma dachte über den heutigen Tag nach.  
  
Entschloßen griff sie nach ihren Shampoos und seifte/shampoonierte sich ein. Als sie fertig war, spülte sie sich ab und stellte anschließend das Wasser aus, griff sie ihr Handtuch, wickelte sich darin ein und trat aus der Dusche. Schnell trocknete sie sich und schlang ein Handtuch um ihre triefenden Haare. Danach trat sie an ihren Kleiderschrank und nahm sie schwarze Unterwäsche heraus, zog diese an und nahm das zurecht gelegte Sommerkleid. Es war ein fliederfarbendes Trägerkleid mit kleinen Blumen drauf. Am Saum und am Ausschnitt hatte es Rüschen. Sie zog es über und es saß perfekt. Das Kleid endete 10 cm über ihren Knien und man hatte einen fantastischen Ausblick auf ihre Dekolletee. Sie war zufrieden. Schnell föhnte sie sich noch die Haare. Offen, zu, hoch? Offen, sah hierzu am besten aus. Schnell noch Wimperntusche und ein wenig Lipgloss. So fertig. Sie nahm noch schnell ihre schwarze Jeansjacke vom Bügel, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und die Autoschlüssel und lief die Treppe herunter. Unten angekommen zog sie sich wieder ihre knie hohen schwarzen Stiefel an und wollte gerade durch die Tür als: " Schatz, gehst du noch weg? " " Ja, Mom. Heute ist doch Freitag. " " Wann bist du Zuhause? " " Weiß ich nicht. " " Pass auf dich auf. " " Ja. Tschüss. " Bulma ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen und holte eine Kapsel aus ihrer Handtasche. Sie drückte den Knopf herunter und war die Kapsel dann auf die Einfahrt.  
  
Auf der Einfahrt stand ein silbernes Cabriolet. Es war ihr Schmuckstück, sie hatte es zum 18. bekommen. Sie öffnete die Autotür und setzte sich hinters Steuer. Ihre Handtasche und ihre Jacke legte sie auf den Nebensitz. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, teilte ihr mit, dass es 19.30 Uhr war. Sie war ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich.  
  
Bulma ließ den Wagen an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Chinesen.  
  
Nachdem sie das Essen gekauft hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Vegetas Wohnung.  
  
" Taikiwin 25. " Das ist ja nicht mehr als zu weit. Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde, bog Bulma in die Taikiwinstr. Ein. Es war eine Noble Gegend. Hier wohnten, die Richter, Ärzte und Politiker.  
  
Bulma hielt vor einem großen weißen Gebäude. Es war ein Haus im Barock Stiel. Es war schön, aber nicht protzig. Ja, sogar richtig gemütlich sah es aus.  
  
25 war an der Hauswand angebracht.  
  
Bulma stieg aus dem Wagen aus, griff mit der einen Hand ihre Jacke und die Handtasche, mit der anderen das in eine Plastiktüte verpackte Essen. Sie betätigte den Knopf im Armaturenbrett und mit einem wurde das Auto wieder zur Kapsel. Bulma verstaute diese in ihrer Handtasche. Sie ging über die Straße und öffnete das Gartentor. Langsam ging sie den Weg entlang.  
  
Bulma war an der Haustür angelangt und betätigte die Klingel. Einige Sekunden passierte gar nichts, doch dann wurde das Licht im Flur angeschaltet und die Tür geöffnet. Vor ihr stand Vegeta in einer hellblauen, abgenutzten Jeans und einem weißen Muskelshirt. Sexy, war des erste was Bulma durch den Kopf ging, als sie ihn so lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen sah. Bulma besann sich wieder, wie sah es denn aus, wenn sie ihn so anstarrte. " Darf ich reinkommen oder wollen wir es lieber hier zwischen Tür und Angel durchziehen. " " Komm rein, Kleine. " Vegeta trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie herein. Sie streifte ihn versehentlich, als sie an ihm vorbei in den Flur trat. An der Stelle, wo sie ihn gestreift hatte, kribbelte es bei Vegeta. Sie roch nach Pfirsichen, frisch und süß. Vegeta war dieser Duft in die Nase gestiegen, als sie an ihm vorbeigetreten war. " Wo lang? Ich habe übrigens was vom Chinesen geholt. " " Gut, dann erst in die Küche. Erste Tür links. " Im war ebenfalls nicht entgangen wie sie ich gemustert hatte. Jetzt wo sie vor ihm her ging, konnte auch er sie ungestört ansehen. Sie sah verflixt gut aus. Das Kleid gab den Großteil ihrer wohlgeformten Schenkel frei und betonte ihre langen, schlanken Beine. Sie hatte schmale Schultern und einen ebenfalls schmalen Hals. Von dem Ausschnitt gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Vegeta hatte sich sehr zusammen reißen müssen um nicht nur auf ihr Dekolletee zu starren. Man konnte den Ansatz ihrer Brüste sehen und nicht gerade wenig davon. Ihr Gesicht wurde von den blauen Haaren eingerahmt.  
  
Bulma war währenddessen in der Küche angekommen. Die Küche war hell und freundlich. Sie war weiß mit hellbrauner Arbeitsplatte. Bulma fing an das Essen auszupacken. " Hey, wo sind Teller und Besteck? " " Ich gebs dir. " Vegeta nahm 2 Teller und das Besteck aus verschiedenen Schubladen. Er stellte es auf die Arbeitsplatte. Bulma verteilte das Essen gleichmäßig auf die beiden Teller. Vegeta nahm währenddessen zwei Gläser aus einem anderen Schrank. " Was trinkst du? " " Was hast du? " " Wasser, Cola, Blue, Warsteiner und extra für dich Früchtetee. " " Oh, wie freundlich. Ich nehme aber doch lieber Cola. " " Ganz sicher? Ich meine Kinder können, wenn sie Tee trinken besser einschlafen. " " Ich bin keine Kind mehr, also schütte mir schon Cola ein. " " Okay, okay. Keine Panik. " Vegeta schüttete für Bulma Cola in eine Glas, sich selber genehmigte er sich ein Bier. Wie sollte er es sonst den ganzen Abend mit diesem Weib aushalten. Bulma stellte die beiden Teller auf den Küchentisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Vegeta stellte ihr Glas vor ihr ab und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber. Sie fingen an zu essen. Das ganze verlief schweigend. " Sag mal, wohnst du hier ganz alleine? " " Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ja. Ich wohne hier alleine. " " Ist das nicht ganz schön langweilig? " " Ich mag es ruhig, besser als immer zugequatscht zu werden. " Vegeta schickte Bulma einen durchdringenden Blick rüber. " Hey, so schlimm bin ich auch nicht. Außerdem kennst du mich gar nicht. " " Mann muss dich auch nicht kennen um festzustellen, dass su eine Labertasche bist. " " Bin ich gar nicht. Immerhin besser als sich alle Wörter aus der Nase ziehen zu lassen. " Dabei schickte Bulma Vegeta einen durchdringenden Blick rüber. " Ich will dich ja in deinem Redeschwall nicht unterbrechen. " " Sehr witzig. " Bulma hatte die Hälfte ihres Essens gegessen und war satt. Vegeta hatte schon seine ganze Portion verdrückt und sah so aus, als ob er immer noch nicht satt sei. " Ist du das noch? " Bevor Bulma antworten konnte, hatte Vegeta sich schon ihren Teller hinüber gezogen und fing an ihre Hälfte zu essen. " Hey, vielleicht wollte ich das selber noch essen? " " Nein, Mädchen achten immer auf die Kalorien die sie zu sich nehmen. " " Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht? Ich sitze auf jeden Fall nicht vor meinem Teller und zähle Kalorien. " " So siehst du auch aus. " " Soll das heißen ich bin dick? " " Ich denke schon, nicht? " Vegeta ließ seinen Blick über die Teile ihres Körpers wandern, die sichtbar waren. Bulma jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken. " Du solltest dir mal ne Brille zulegen, dann würdest du erkennen, dass ich kein Gramm zu viel habe. " Vegeta antwortete daraufhin nichts mehr und aß in Ruhe zu Ende. " Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. " " Warum nicht in dein Zimmer? " " Mein Zimmer bekommen nur meine Freunde und Perlen zu sehen. Da du ja weder zu meinen Freunden noch zu meinen Perlen zählst. Erübrigt es sich von selbst, wo wir hingehen. " " Mir solls egal sein. " Bulma hätte jedoch trotzdem zu gerne sein Zimmer gesehen. Sein eigenes Zimmer sagt viel über den dort lebenden Menschen aus. Sie nahmen beide ihre Gläser und begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte Bulme sich auf die Couch und Vegeta in den Sessel. Bulma sah durch die Terrassentür hinaus in den Garten. Es hatte angefangen zu Regnen und dunkel zu werden. " Lass uns den Scheiß hinter uns bringen. " " Okay. " Beide suchten ihre Fragebögen heraus, nahmen sich etwas zum Schreiben und machten es sich bequem. " Also, jeder stellte dem anderen die Fragen. Ich fang an Vegeta. " " Von mir aus, ich will nur schnell fertig werden. " " Name, Vegeta Miomoto. Alter, 19. Beruf. Schüler. 1. Frage: In welchem Alter hattest du deine erste richtige Freundin? " " Ich glaube mit 7. " " Okay. 2.Frage: Wann wurdest du zum ersten Mal richtig geküsst? Wann mit Zunge? " " Das erste Mal wurde ich so richtig mit 9 geküsst und den ersten Zungenkuss, dass war mit 12. " " Weiter. 3.Frage: Wann kamst du in die Pubertät? " " Was für ne blöde Frage. Ich Glaube mit 12. " " 4.Frage: Wann hattest du deinen ersten Orgasmus? " Bulma schielte über den Blattrand herüber zu Vegeta. Leider lag sein Gesicht im Schatten, sie hätte zu gerne seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. " Ich glaube mit 13. " " 5.Frage: Hast du dich schon einmal Selbstbefriedigt? " " Was ist das den für ne Frage. Darauf bekommst du keine Antwort. " " Du musst mir aber eine antwort geben. Sonst bist du ein Feigling! " " Oh, ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn ich dir gleich die Fragen stelle. " " Mir macht es nichts aus. " " Geht's weiter? " " Jaja. 9.Frage: Wenn es um Verhütung geht, sorgst du selber dafür oder muss deiner Meinung nach das Mädchen dafür sorgen? " Jetzt war Bulma gespannt. " Ich glaube beide sollten sich darum kümmern, dann gibt's auch hinterher keine Probleme. " " 10.Frage: Was ist dein liebstes Verhütungsmittel? Falls Mädchen, ob du die Pille nimmst? " " Kondom. Obwohl es manchmal lästig ist. " " 11.Frage: Wie stehst du zu Geschlechtskrankheiten oder Aids? " " Wenn man richtig verhüttet hat man das Problem nicht. " " 12, und letzte Frage: Wie stehst du zum Vergewaltigen? " " Abscheulich. Wenn man halt zu doof ist kein Mädchen flach zu legen, sollte man auch keine Gewalt anwenden. Ist doch langweilig. Wenn dann sollten auch beide Spaß haben. Wenn das Mädchen keinen Spaß hat, hat der Junge automatisch auch keinen Spaß. " Bulma viel beinah vom Stuhl, als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Er war also doch kein Arschloch, der die Mädchen reihenweise flachlegt und die ihm dann am Arsch vorbei gingen. So langsam fing sie sogar an zu glauben, dass die Mädchen freiwillig zu ihm kamen. " So, jetzt bist du dran. Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt. Bulmas Gesicht überzog eine leichte Röte. " 1.Frage: In welchem Alter hattest du deinen ersten richtigen Freund? " " Ich glaube mit 10. " " 2.Frage: Wann wurdest du zum ersten Mal richtig geküsst? Wann mit Zunge? " " Geküsst wurde ich das erste Mal so richtig mit 11 und den Zungenkuss mit 14. " " 3.Frage: Wann kamst du in die Pubertät? " " Mit 14. " " 4.Frage: Wann hattest du deinen ersten Orgasmus? " " Ich glaube mit 15. " 5.Frage: Hast du dich schon einmal Selbstbefriedigt? Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt. " " Du bist ein Arschloch. Ich hoffe du weißt das. Aber trotzdem. Ja. " " 6.Frage: Bist du noch Jungfrau? " Vegeta war gespannt, so richtig vorstellen konnte er es sich nicht. " Nein, ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr. " " 7.Frage: In welchem Alter hattest du zum ersten Mal Sex? " " Mit 16. " " 8.Frage: Welche/s Körperteil/e des Jungens magst du am liebsten? " Da brauchte Bulma nun wirklich nicht lange zu Überlegen. " Den Body und das Gesicht. Das Gesicht, da bin ich der gleichen Meinung wie du. Ich mag einen durchtrainierten Body, aber nicht zu protzig. Es ist cool ihn zu berühren und sie daran zu legen. " " Hätte ich jetzt zwar nicht gedacht, aber okay. 9.Frage: Wenn es um Verhütung geht, sorgst du selber dafür oder muss deiner Meinung nach der Junge dafür sorgen? " " Ich finde ebenfalls, das Beide dafür zu Sorgen haben, sie haben zusammen Spaß, also können sie auch zusammen Verhüten. " " 10.Frage: Was ist dein liebstes Verhütungsmittel? Falls Mädchen, ob du die Pille nimmst? " " Ohne Kondom macht es mehr Spaß, aber dann gibt es das Problem mit Aids. Wenn man mal Lust auf einen One-Night Stand hat und keine Kondome dabei hat, ist die Pille schon praktischer. " Nimmst du die Pille? " Vegeta sah Bulma gespannt an, denn wenn sie die Pille nahm, hatte sie öfters Sex. " Ja, ich nehme die Pille. " Bulma hatte das Gefühl rot wie eine Tomate zu sein, sie konnte sich denken, was er jetzt dachte. " 11.Frage: Wie stehst du zu Geschlechtskrankheiten oder Aids? " " Mit der richtigen Verhütung gibt es keine Probleme. " " 12, und letzte Frage: Wie stehst du zum Vergewaltigen? " " Ekelerregend. Ich hoffe, dass mir so etwas nie passiert. Man sollte diese Kerle lebenslänglich hinter Gitter sperren. Vor allen Dingen die, die sich an kleinen Kindern vergreifen. " " Fertig. War ja doch ganz interessant. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was du an den Wochenenden treibst. Wann hattest du das letzte mal Sex? " Vegeta grinste Bulma an, dieses Grinsen wirkte hypnotisierend auf Bulma. " Was geht dich das an? " Bulma grinste, sie war unbemerkt ans Couchende gerückt, so dass sie jetzt Vegeta gut im Blick hatte. " Wenn du mir sagst, wann du das letzte Mal Sex hattest, sag ich dir auch, wann ich das letzte Mal Sex hatte. Deal? " Vegeta hatte sich ebenfalls nach vorne gebeugt und flüsterte fast: " Einverstanden. " Bulma stieg Vegetas Geruch in die Nase. Er roch gut, männlich und erfrischend. Bulma wurde heiß. Seit wann reagierte sie nur auf Gerüche? " Du zuerst. " Erwiderte Bulma. " Letzte Woche. Und du? " Vegeta grinste. " Vor 2 Wochen. " Bulma grinste ebenfalls. " Wie spät haben wir? Ich muss auch noch mal nach Hause. " " 00.30 Uhr. " " Schon so spät, dann werde ich mal gehen. Wann ist eigentlich so ne Veranstaltung? " " Morgen, ein Jahrmarkt. Es fängt um 18.00 Uhr für die Älteren an. " " Okay, morgen holst du mich dann ab, Veggie. " " Nenn mich nicht Veggie, ich bin nicht dein Haustier. " Knurrte Vegeta. " Okay, okay. Ceep cool. Also holst du mich morgen um 17.30 Uhr ab. Okay? " " Ja. Wo wohnst du? " " Capsule Corp. Weißt du wo das ist? " " Sicher. Hab schon mal da gejobt. " " Ich habe dich nie gesehen. " " Das kommt daher, das ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen bin. " " Klar. Also, dann bis morgen. " Vegeta hatte Bulma zur Haustür gebracht. Bulma hatte sich unterwegs ihre Jacke angezogen und aus ihrer Tasche die Kapsel mit dem Auto genommen. Vegeta öffnete die Tür und Bulma ging hinaus. Sie drehte sich noch einmal und sagte: " War ja doch ganz interessant. " " Ciao Kleine. " " Bye Bye, Veggie. " " Nenn mich nicht VEGGIE. " Brüllte Vegeta. " Nenn du mich nicht Kleine. " Erwiderte Bulma lächelnd. Vegeta knallte die Tür zu und lehnte sich von innen dagegen.  
  
Vegeta räumte alles weg, stellte die Teller in die Geschirrspülmaschine. Danach ging er auf sein Zimmer, zog sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
Dies waren Vegetas letzte Gedanken, bevor er einschlief.  
  
Bulma war gut nach Hause gekommen, sie hatte sich in der Küche noch kurz einen Eistee gemacht und war dann sofort auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Dort zog sie sich aus und streifte sich ihr Schlafshirt über und viel wortwörtlich in ihr Bett.  
  
" Nacht, Veggie. " Murmelte Bulma, dies bekam sie aber schon gar nicht mehr mit, da sie eingeschlafen war.  
  
Fertig, meine neue Bulma und Vegeta Fanfic. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und sie ist nicht zu kurz. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ^.^ 


	3. Kapitel 2

Hi, alle zusammen. Hier ist das 2. Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr habt Spaß daran es zu lesen. Im Moment bin ich gerade dabei das 1.Kaiptel ins Englische zu übersetzten, gar nicht so einfach sag ich euch. Mir gehören weder Vegeta, Bulma, Son Goku noch Chichi!  
  
Bis dann. Viel Spaß beim lesen. ^-^  
  
Sexualprojekt Kapitel 2  
  
Bulma wachte am nächsten Morgen erst um 11.30 Uhr auf.  
  
Sie streckte sich und gähnte erst einmal herzhaft.  
  
Sie erhob sich und schaute auf ihren neuen Wecker.  
  
Bulma schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Sie streckte sich nochmals und ging dann in die Küche. Dort bereitete ihre Mutter bereits das Mittagessen vor.  
  
" Oh, hallo Schätzchen. Gut geschlafen. Wann bist du gestern nach Hause gekommen? "  
  
" Ja, ich habe ausnahmsweise mal gut geschlafen, da mich niemand geweckt hat. Ich war so gegen 1.00 Uhr zu Hause. "  
  
Bulma nahm sich einen Teller und Besteck und setzte sich auf den Tisch. Ihre Mutter legte ihr bereits ein Kotelett und Pommes auf den Teller.  
  
Bulma fing genüßlich an zu essen.  
  
" Was hast du heute vor, Schätzchen? "  
  
" Heute Nachmittag noch gar nichts, heute Abend gehe ich auf den Jahrmarkt. "  
  
" Ja, ja der Jahrmarkt, dort habe ich deinen Vater kennen gelernt. Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Dein Vater und ich werden morgen für die nächsten Wochen verreisen. Du weißt doch sicherlich von dieser Wissenschaftsausstellung, ich werde deinen Vater begleiten, du weißt doch wie vergeßlich er immer ist. Außerdem wollen wir uns mal wieder so richtig erholen. Es macht dir doch nichts aus oder? "  
  
" Nein, kein Problem ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Frierst du mir Essen ein? "  
  
" Klar, mein Schätzchen. Wir werden morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen. Also werden wir uns wohl vorher nicht mehr sehen. "  
  
" Ich verabschiede mich dann heute Abend, bevor ich weggehe. "  
  
Bulma stand vom Tisch auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch sinken ließ.  
  
Bulma schloß die Augen und überlegte wie sie den restlichen Tag verbringen sollte.  
  
Bulma sprang mit einem Satz von der Couch und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Dort zog sie sich in Windeseile um. Sie trug Sneekers, eine Jeanscapri und ein dunkelrotes Top. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später ging Bulma vergnügt durch die Straßen der westlichen Hauptstadt. Bis jetzt hatte sie schon Jeansunterwäsche und ein hellblaues Halstuch gekauft. Doch das passende für den heutigen band hatte sie immer noch nicht gefunden.  
  
An einer Ecke kaufte sie sich ein Eis und setzte sich dann auf eine Parkbank. Dort schaute sie sich die verschiedenen Laute an, die an ihr vorbei gingen.  
  
Nachdem sie mit ihrem Eis fertig war ging sie weiter die Straße entlang. Hier kaufte sie ein Parfüm und da neu Ohrringe.  
  
Dann kam sie an ihre Lieblingsgeschäft: Creativé Créur.  
  
In diesem Geschäft gab es die coolsten und ausgeflipptesten Klamotten. Genau das was Bulma suchte.  
  
Sie betrat das Geschäft und fand auch sogleich etwas was ihr sofort ins Auge stieß.  
  
Eine pink karierte knappe Shorts und ein hellgrau/schwarz gebatiktes Top. Das Top war ebenfalls über dem Busen gesmokt. ( Gesmokt = geriffelt oder auch gewellt. )  
  
Sie ging zu dem Ständer, wo die Sachen eingeordnet waren und nahm sie sich in ihrer Größe heraus. Anschließend verschwand sie damit in einer Umkleidekabine. Sie zog sich um und trat vor den Spiegel der an der Wand der Umkleidekabine befestigt war.  
  
Sie sah ausgezeichnet aus. Die Shorts und das Top paßten sich perfekt wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper an ohne gepellt zu wirken. Es ließ wirklich nichts der Vorstellungskraft übrig. Damit würde sie bestimmt einen Treffer landen.  
  
Bulma grinste und zog sich wieder um.  
  
Danach bezahlte sie die Sachen und fuhr gut gelaunt wieder nach Hause. Dort angekommen brachte sie die Sachen auf ihr Zimmer und hängte sie an die Schrankwand. Was sie dazu tragen wollte wußte sie schon. Aber sie hatte ja noch etwas Zeit. Es war schließlich erst 14.30 Uhr. Es reichte vollkommen, wenn sie anfing sich um 16.00 Uhr fertig zu machen. Nur was sollte sie jetzt noch machen.  
  
Bulma wurde abgelenkt, als es an der Tür klingelte- Es folgte Stimmengewirr und Treppengetrampel. Bulma zählte automatisch mit, sie wußte wer da gleich durch die Tür stürzen würde.  
  
Mit einem Rums ging die Tür auf und eine wütende Chichi stürmte ins Zimmer, um so gleich ihre Tasche in eine Ecke zu schleudern und sich auf Bulmas Bett sinken ließ.  
  
Chichi war schon eine ausgeflippte Person. Immer zu Streichen aufgelegt und nie zu verlegen ihre Meinung zu sagen. Bulma kannte Chichi seit der Grundschule. Sie wurden nebeneinander gesetzt und waren ab dann die besten Freundinnen.  
  
Zur Zeit besuchten sie jedoch verschiedene Schulen.  
  
Bulma war immer schon begeistert von Chichis Stil gewesen. Sie zog Sachen an, die überhaupt nicht zueinander paßten und aus der Mode waren, sah aber immer toll darin aus. So etwas nannte Bulma Stil.  
  
Heute sah sie ausnahmsweise mal normal aus. Sie trug ein Träger Jeanskleid, dass über ihren Knien endete aber fast bis zu ihrem Schritt aufgeknöpft war. An ihrem Ausschnitt war es ebenfalls aufgeknöpft, so das man gut auf ihren Busen blicken konnte. Je nach dem wie sie saß oder sich bewegte konnte man auch ihren schwarzen BH erkennen. Zu dem Kleid trug sie Boots und verschiedene Armreifen.  
  
" Du hast dich heute aber mal normal angezogen, hast du noch was vor? " Bulma hatte sich neben Chichi aus Bett gesetzt.  
  
" Ja. "  
  
" Und? "  
  
" Was hast du vor? "  
  
" Kennst du dieses Sex-Projekt? Ich ... "  
  
" Mußt du da etwa auch mitmachen? "  
  
" Ja, du anscheinend auch. "  
  
" Jep, mit nem Typen, den ich nicht ausstehen kann und der mich ebenso wenig ausstehen kann."  
  
" Tja, ich muß es mit so einem gutgläubigen und langweiligem ( Jetzt ratet mal mit wem. )Typen abhalten. "  
  
" Und ich mit einem eingebildetem, arroganten Arschloch. "  
  
" Da haben wir Beide wohl Pech gehabt. Wie heißt deiner denn? "  
  
" Vegeta. "  
  
" Das ist doch dieser gutaussehende Kaptain eurer Footballmannschaft. Den fandest du doch immer so süß, nicht? "  
  
Bumas Wangen überzog eine leichte Röte.  
  
" Ich fand ihn nie süß. Außerdem sieht er gar nicht so gut aus. "  
  
" Weswegen wirst du dann so rot? "  
  
Bulma wurde jetzt feuerrot.  
  
" Das stimmt doch gar nicht! "  
  
Chichi sprang auf und hüpfte durchs Zimmer, dabei rief sie: " Bulma liebt Vegeta! Bulma liebt Vegeta! "  
  
Bulma war ebenfalls aufgesprungen uns rief: " Stimmt doch gar nicht. Reden wir lieber von deinem Partner. Kenne ich ihn? "  
  
Chichi verstummte und ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich wieder.  
  
" Kennst du Son-Goku? Er geht auf meine Schule und ist dort was-weiß-ich- nicht-was."  
  
" Meinst du den Jungen der immer, wenn er verlegen ist sich mit der Hand am Kopf kratzt und dann immer so schelmisch grinst? "  
  
" Ja, den meine ich. "  
  
" Der sieht doch recht gut aus? Und nett ist er auch. "  
  
" Stimmt schon, aber ist immer so schwer von begriff. Fürchterlich. "  
  
" Aha, also hast du auch eine kleine Vorliebe. Stimmst? "  
  
Nun war es Chichi, die feuerrot wurde.  
  
" Haha. Chichi ist in Son-Goku verknallt. "  
  
" Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind. "  
  
" Na und? Stört es dich? Bitte, da ist die Tür. "  
  
Chichi streckte Bulma die Zunge heraus.  
  
" So leicht wirst du mich nicht los. Sag mal mußtet ihr euch auch gegenseitig diese bescheuerten Fragen stellen? "  
  
" Ja, dass war vielleicht manchmal peinlich. Geht ihr auch heute zu diesem Jahrmarkt?"  
  
" Nein, wir waren gestern da. War ganz witzig. Geh unbedingt in Free Fall. Ist voll das krasse Gefühl im Magen. "  
  
" Ich wird es mir merken. Gibt es sonst noch etwas Neues? "  
  
" Nein und bei dir? "  
  
" Auch nicht. "  
  
" Dann werde ich mich mal wieder auf die Socken machen, du mußt dich sicherlich noch fertig machen. " " Na dann demnächst. "  
  
" Ach, passe auf dich auf. Du weißt was über deinen Begleiter getratscht wird. Obwohl ich glaube das, das eh nur Vorurteile sind. "  
  
" Klar mache ich. "  
  
Chichi schnappte sich ihre Tasche und war auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Man hörte nur noch die Haustür zufallen.  
  
Bulma schaute auf ihre Uhr.  
  
Die Uhr zeigte 15.45 Uhr an, es war zeit sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Bulma schlüpfte aus ihrer Hose und ihrem Top und legte die Sachen ausnahmsweise mal ordentlich zusammen. Danach streifte sie sich ihre Socken ab und warf sie in die Schmutzwäschekiste.  
  
Sie nahm sich ein Magazin und ihren Discman und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie verschloß die Tür hinter sich und legte ihre Sachen auf den Stuhl neben der übergroßen Badewanne.  
  
Sie öffnete den Warmwasserhahn, drehte etwas am Hahn so das es sie richtige Temperatur erreichte. Nun floß glasklares Wasser in die Badewanne.  
  
Bulma nahm sich ihr Lieblingshandtuch aus dem Wäscheschrank und legte es ebenfalls auf den Stuhl.  
  
Dann suchte sie ihr Shampoo und ihr Duschgel heraus, stellte Beides in eine Ecke der Badewanne.  
  
Bulma überlegte einen Augenblick, bis ihr einfiel, daß sie die Kugel ja in ihre Nacht Tischschublade geleckt hatte. Schnell holte sie die Kugel und ließ sie ins Wasser gleiten. Schnell streifte sie sich noch ihren Slip und den BH ab, um sich anschließend seufzend ins Badewasser gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Bulma schloß die Augen und entspannte erst einmal eine Weile.  
  
Bulma kicherte und stellte sich Vegeta nackt vor, wie er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Bulma verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze, nur der Gedanke daran, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Vegeta seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern ließ hatte sie angetörnt.  
  
Wütend schlug sie mit ihrer Hand auf die Wasseroberfläche.  
  
Bulma schnappte sich ihr Duschgel und seifte sich ein, anschließen spülte sie sich ab und shampoonierte sich ihr Haar, welches sie auch abspülte.  
  
Sie stieg aus der Wanne, nahm ihr Handtuch und schlang es sich um den Körper. Sie ließ das Wasser aus der Wanne laufen und spülte sie noch einmal ab, damit keine Schaumreste zurück blieben.  
  
Sie trocknete sich sorgfältig ab und rubbelte ihre Haare ein wenig trocken. Sie legte die Handtücher ordentlich beiseite.  
  
Sie stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel und öffnete eines der beiden Spiegelfächer, die sich an den Seiten des Spiegels befanden und nahm sich ein Fläschchen mit Haarkur Inhalt heraus. Sie ließ etwas von der Kur in ihre Handflächen gleiten, anschließend massierte sie, sie sich ins Haar.  
  
Als sie damit fertig war, spritzte sie sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und benutzte ein Peeling. Aus einer Tube nahm sie etwas Tagescreme und trug sie auf ihr Gesicht auf, um sie mit den Fingerspitzen im ganzen Gesicht zu verreiben.  
  
Zum Schluß kramte sie noch ihre Bodylotion aus dem Schrank. Sie rieb sich den ganzen Körper ein und stellte anschließend alles was sie benutzt hatte wieder an seinen Platz. Schnell zog sie sich noch ihren Bademantel über.  
  
Sie legte sie Handtücher über die Heizung, nahm ihre Sachen vom Stuhl und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück.  
  
Es war inzwischen 20 min nach 16.00 Uhr. Sie lag eigentlich ganz gut in der Zeit.  
  
Bulma hatte sich bereits ihre Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche zurecht gelegt.  
  
Nach einer Weile zog Bulma endlich einen schwarzen spitzen BH und einen schwarzen spitzen Tanga aus ihrem Kleiderschrank.  
  
Bulma öffnete ihren Bademantel und ließ ihn über ihre Schultern auf den Boden gleiten. Sie zog sich den BH und den Tanga an.  
  
Bulma stellte sich vor ihren Spiegel der an einer Schranktür angebracht war und betrachtete sich.  
  
Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und erblickte sich in verschiedenen Posen.  
  
Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich die neue Shorts, schlüpfte hinein und zog sich das neue Top über den Kopf. Es saß alles, wo es sollte, zeigte nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht gerade wenig.  
  
Bulma steckte sie dich Haare hoch, aber so, daß es natürlich aussah. Einzelne Strähnen hingen hinten und an den Seiten heraus. Ebenfalls zog sie einzelne Strähnen heraus und flechtet diese.  
  
( Ihr kennt doch bestimmt die Werbung von S' Oliver, wo sie das Mädchen schön macht und der Vater nachher sie fährt und warten will. Sie sieht die Frisur ungefähr aus. )  
  
Als Bulma fertig war, betrachtete sie sich wieder im Spiegel und das Resultat gefiel ihr.  
  
Sie ging wieder ins Badezimmer und holte ihren Schminkkoffer.  
  
( Für die männlichen Leser, ich meine jetzt keinen Koffer mit dem man in den Urlaub fährt, sondern nur so ein handliches Köfferchen. ^-^)  
  
Sie kramte ihren Eyeliner heraus und trug etwas auf. Anschließend griff sie zur Wimperntusche um ihre Wimpern zu tuschen.  
  
Schnell trug sie noch etwas Lipgloss auf und war so eigentlich fertig.  
  
Bulma holte ihr Schmuckkästchen. Daraus nahm sie einen schwarzen Leder mit Plastik überzogenen Armreifen. Sie legte sich ihn um und holte noch eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Kreuz heraus.  
  
Die sie sich um den Hals legte und verschloß.  
  
Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und zog noch ihre rosafarbenen Flammenbuffelos an.  
  
Sie nahm wieder die schwarze Jeansjacke und eine schwarze Handtasche mit. Schnell packte sie noch ihr Handy und ihre Autokapsel in die Handtasche. In ihr Portemonnaie steckte sie noch ein Kondom, man konnte ja nie wissen. Das Portemonnaie steckte sie anschließend auch in die Handtasche.  
  
Bulma schaute auf die Uhr, 17.20 Uhr.  
  
Bulma ging die Treppe hinunter und verabschiedete sich bei ihren Eltern.  
  
" Gehst du jetzt weg Schatz? Paß gut auf dich auf, heut zu Tage kann man nie wissen."  
  
" Mach ich doch immer, außerdem bin ich ja nicht alleine. Wir werden uns wohl nicht mehr sehen, oder?  
  
" Nein, also schließe immer gut die Türen und passe auf, daß keine Fenster offen sind, wenn du weggehst. Essen habe ich dir eingefroren und unsere Handynummer kennst du ja. "  
  
" Ich weiß, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ich komme auch ganz gut ohne euch zurecht. Viel Spaß und erholt euch gut. "  
  
" Ja, das werden wir bestimmt. "  
  
Bulma umarmte ihre Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür.  
  
" Das wird meine Begleitung sein. Ich weiß noch nicht wann ich zurück bin. Grüß Dad von mir. "  
  
" Viel Spaß. "  
  
Bulma ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Vor ihr stand der jemand, der ihre Knie weich werden ließ und ihre Sinne benebelte. Vegeta und er sah noch nie besser aus. Er hatte eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an. Sie wußte nicht, wie so einfache Sachen, so sexy an jemandem aussehen konnten. Das T-Shirt betonte seine breiten Schultern und seine schmale Taille, die Jeans seine muskulösen Beine.  
  
" Gefällt dir was du siehst, Kleine? "  
  
Bulma erschrak, fing sich aber sofort wieder.  
  
" Ja, das neue Auto unserer Nachbarn ist doch wirklich schön. Warum fragst du Veggie? "  
  
" Nenn mich nicht Vegie und eigentlich meinte ich etwas anderes! "  
  
Vegeta hatte sie vor Bulma gestellt und blickte ihr in die Augen.  
  
Bulma wand sich und ging an Vegeta vorbei zu dem Auto was an der Straße stand.  
  
Guten Geschmack hatte er ja, dass mußte Bulma zugeben, als sie an dem silbernen Audi TT ankam. Das Auto hatte sicherlich ein kleines Vermögen gekostet.  
  
Vegeta hatte Bulma beobachtet, wie sie die Auffahrt auf seinen Wagen zuging.  
  
Er stellte fest, daß er ihren Gang mochte. Er war einfach, ohne jeglichen Schnickschnack.  
  
Heute sah sie noch besser, daß war Vegeta nicht verborgen geblieben. Als sie ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte es ihn wie einen Hitzschlag getroffen, sein Herz hatte angefangen zu klopfen und in seinem Körper breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus. Er konnte von Glück sagen, daß er so eine gute Selbstbeherrschung hatte. Ihre Figur wurde vortrefflich von den Klamotten betont, sie zeigten alles was ein Männerherz begehrt. Die schlanken Beine, die schmale Taille und den üppigen Busen.  
  
Vegeta begab sich nun ebenfalls zu seinem Wagen und öffnete ihn mit einem Druck in die Mitte des Wagenschlüssels.  
  
Er stieg ein und wartete bis Bulma sich angeschnallt hatte. Anschließend ließ er den Wagen an und fuhren Richtung Jahrmarkt.  
  
Die Fahrt zu Jahrmarkt erwies sich als " großes Schweigen ". Keiner von Beiden sagte ein Wort. Bulma war froh als sie endlich am Jahrmarkt ankamen.  
  
Sie parkten das Auto und gingen zum Haupteingang, wo auch schon der Direktor und das 9/10 Pärchen auf sie warteten.  
  
" Man könnte ja auch zu früh kommen. " Erwiderte Mike spitz. Er wurde als Junge aus der 10. Klasse ausgewählt. Er war groß, breit gebaut, dunkelhaarig. Der ideale Typ eigentlich. Mike spielte zwar auch im Footballteam, aber Vegeta hielt ihn persönlich für schwul. Vor allen Dingen paßte ihm nicht, wie er im Moment seinen schmierigen Blick über Bulmas Körper gleiten ließ. Vegeta hätte ihm am liebsten kastriert.  
  
Bulma hatte auch Mikes Blick bemerkt und ihr war auch nicht entgangen, wie Vegeta Mike gemustert hatte. Sein Blick hätte ein Loch ein eine Eisenwand schmelzen können. So langsam ging ihr jedoch Mikes Gafferei auf den Geist.  
  
" Mach den Mund zu Mike. Es hat sich bereits eine Pfütze von deinem Sabber auf dem Boden gebildet. "  
  
Mike drehte hastig den Kopf weg, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, daß er rot wurde.  
  
" Hi Vegeta. Wie geht's, ich dachte du und Sandy seien ausgewählt worden. Nicht du und dieser Bauerntrampel. "  
  
Bulma kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Es war Sandys jüngere Schwester Trixi. Sie hatte ebenso Blonde Haare und blaßblaue Augen wie ihre Schwester und auch leider den selben Charakter.  
  
" Ach, wenn haben wir denn da! Wenn das nicht Sandys kleine dümmliche Schwester ist. Wie war noch mal dein Name? Ach ja, du warst ja die, die einen Namen wie ein Yorkshireterrier hat. Trixi, stimmt doch? Aber wie ich sehe, hast du heute wohl deinen Maulkorb und deine Hundeleine vergessen? Und wie ich sehe, dein Flohhalsband auch!"  
  
Trixi wurde feuerrot und Vegeta konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen.  
  
Bevor Trixi jedoch antworten konnte, hob der Direktor beschwichtigend seine Arme und sagte: " Meine Damen, wir sind hier her gekommen um uns zu Amüsieren und nicht um uns zu streiten. "  
  
Trixi drehte sich eingeschnappt weg, aber nicht ohne vorher Vegeta noch ein zuckersüßes Lächeln rüber zu schicken.  
  
" Wie ich sehe Vegie, hast du echt eine tolle Wirkung auf kleine Gören. "  
  
" Hör mit dem Vegie auf oder es setzt was. Aber du scheinst die gleiche Wirkung auf Schwuchteln zu haben. "  
  
" Uh, jetzt habe ich aber angst. Was willst du machen, mich fesseln, kitzeln? "  
  
" Treibs nicht zu weit Kleine! Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, ich bin zu allem bereit."  
  
Vegeta hatte es mit so einer kalten Stimme gesagt, daß Bulma ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie beschloß lieber den Mund zu halten.  
  
Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her und folgten dem Direktor. Der sich, nachdem er den Eintritt bezahlt hatte und in den Park hinein gegangen war zu ihnen umdrehte.  
  
" So, jetzt bekommt jedes Pärchen ein Armband in der Gleichen Farbe, daß sie bis zum Projekt Ende tragen müssen. Es weißt sie sozusagen aus. Ich habe die Farben schwarz und rot zur Verfügung. Welches Pärchen möchte welche Farbe? "  
  
Schwarz sagen Vegeta und Bulma gleichzeitig.  
  
" Da sind sie Beide sich ja wenigstens einmal einig. Strecken sie mir bitte doch bitte mal beide ihre Arme entgegen.  
  
Bulma wählte das linke Handgelenk. Der Direktor legte ihr das Armband um befestigte es.  
  
Bei Vegeta befestigte er es am rechten Handgelenk.  
  
" So, ihnen wünsche ich schon einmal viel Spaß. "  
  
" Den werden wir haben. " Murmelte Vegeta.  
  
Irgendwie versetzte Bulma es einen Strich, daß er sie so wenig leiden konnte. Sie hatte ihm doch nichts getan. Aber was kümmerte sie sich eigentlich darum.  
  
Es war ihr doch egal - oder doch nicht?  
  
" Hey, lebst du noch? "  
  
Bulma guckte auf Vegetas Hand, die vor ihrem Gesicht herum wedelte.  
  
" Hör auf mit deiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum zu wedeln. Das macht einen ja ganz wirr im Kopf. "  
  
" Noch wirrer geht's bei dir gar nicht. Ich hatte dich übrigens etwas gefragt. "  
  
" Was heißt hier noch wirrer, ich bin vollkommen klar im Kopf. Was hast du gefragt, ich war mit meinen Gedanken wo anders. "  
  
" Wirr im Kopf, sag ich doch. Ich habe dich gefragt, was wir zuerst machen. "  
  
" Hm, was willst du denn machen? Wie wäre es sonst mit der Achterbahn? "  
  
" Von mir aus, fahren wir zuerst mit der Achterbahn. "  
  
Nachdem sie 2 Mal mit der Achterbahn gefahren waren, gingen sie ins Grusel Kabinett, wo sich Vegeta halb totlachte, als Bulma sich fürchterlich vor einer plötzlich auftauchenden Mumie erschrak und lauthals zu schreien anfing.  
  
Anschließen gingen sie noch in Free-Fall ( Ihr kennt doch sicher diesen 60. Meter Hohen Turm, wo man hoch fährt und dann im Freien fall nach unten fällt. Ist auch bekannt als Power Tower. ) und in den Autoskooter.  
  
Lachen kamen sie aus dem Autoskooter.  
  
" Also echt Kleine, für so eine rabiate Autofahrerin hätte ich dich nicht gehalten. "  
  
" Tja, du weißt vieles nicht von mir. Wollen wir nicht langsam etwas essen gehen? Ich habe Hunger. "  
  
" Wo du es sagst, ich habe auch Hunger. Da hinten konnte man sich Hamburger und Pommes kaufen. "  
  
" Nichts wie ihn. "  
  
Sie gingen zu dem Stand. Bulma kaufte sich einen Cheeseburger, eine große Pommes und eine Sprite. Vegeta holte sich zwei Big Mac's, ( Nehmen wir mal an, dieser Stand ist McDonald's. ) einen McChicken, eine Große Pommes und eine Cola.  
  
Sie entfernten sich ein wenig vom Geschehen und setzten sich auf eine Parkbank. Es war inzwischen Dunkel geworden und man konnte an manchen Stellen am Himmel Sterne sehen.  
  
Schweigsam fingen sie an zu essen, bis es Bulma die Stille zu unerträglich wurde.  
  
" Sag mal, wie bleibst du so dünn, wenn du so viel futterst? "  
  
" Ich treibe viel Sport. Du ißt auch nicht gerade wenig, aber bei dir sieht man es ja auch. " Vegeta grinste, er war froh, daß Bulma sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, da es im Schatten lag. Es machte ihm einfach zu viel Spaß sie zu ärgern. Ihre sonst so weichen Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und in ihren Augen fing es an zu funkeln. Er mochte ihre Augen, sie waren so schön blau. Aber ein ganz besonderes Blau. Selten und darum noch schöner. Das war aber nicht das einzige was er an ihr mochte, ihren Körper mal ausgeschlossen, den mochte wohl jedes männliches Wesen. Ihr Temperament, sie war sich um keine Antwort verlegen und sagte immer was ihr gerade so durch den Kopf ging. Sie ließ sich nicht unter buttern. Sie hatte Charakter. Das hatten nicht viele Mädchen. Die meisten Mädchen verstellten sich, um dem jeweiligen Kerl den sie im Auge hatten zu gefallen. Vegeta war schon oft auf so eine Masche rein gefallen. Die jeweiligen Mädchen waren trotzdem für seine Befriedigung gut genug gewesen. Am nächsten Tag hatte er sie dann zum Teufel geschickt. Bei ihr jedoch war es anders, sie würde sich sicher nie so verstellen. Ob sie sich wohl für eine Nacht hergeben würde? Dieser Gedanke schwirrte ihm schon durch den Kopf seitdem sie gestern Abend bei ihm war.  
  
Sie war schon schön das wußte er schon, als sie noch auf ihrem Hintern vor ihm auf dem Gang der Schule gesessen hatte.  
  
Wie sich wohl ihre Haut anfühlen würde? Er stellte sich jetzt schon vor, wie schön es sein müßte, mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper zu fahren. Wie sie seinen Namen rufen würde und sich ihm entgegen bog. Diesmal, wollte nicht nur er seinen Spaß, sie sollte auch ihren Spaß haben. Sonst war es ihm eigentlich egal gewesen, was seine Freundinnen oder One-Night Stands empfanden.  
  
Aber überhaupt, was dachte er hier eigentlich. Sie war sie. Das Mädchen mit der großen und an das er für die nächsten 6 Wochen gebunden war. Vegeta wurde von Bulmas Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen.  
  
" Ich habe dir schon letztens gesagt, kaufe dir eine Brille, dann wirst du merken, daß ich kein Gramm zu viel habe. Ich mag mich so wie ich bin. "  
  
Um ihre Antwort zu bestätigen, biß sie herzhaft in ihren Burger.  
  
Vegeta war erstaunt, die meisten Mädchen bekamen immer gleich einen Hysterieanfall, wenn man sie auf ihre Figur ansprach. Bei seinen anderen Perlen war es jedenfalls so gewesen, vor allem bei Sandy. Sie hatte immer auf ihre Kalorien die sie zu sich nahm geachtet. Immer hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob sie nicht zu fett war und ob sie nicht doch lieber eine Diät machen sollte. Es war ihm so was von auf den Geist gegangen. Wie konnte man nur so Figur fixiert sein.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie zu Ende gegessen.  
  
" Worüber denkst du nach? "  
  
" Über gar nichts. "  
  
" Du bist so abwesend. Beunruhigt dich etwas, wenn du es jemandem erzählen willst, ich bin eine gute Zuhö..... "  
  
" HALT DIE KLAPPE. ES GEHT DICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL EINEN SCHEIßDRECK AN, WAS ICH DENKE. "  
  
Bulma hatte Vegeta eine geklebt. Ihre Handfläche fing an sich im leuchtendem rot auf seiner linken Wange abzubilden. Vegeta schaute Bulma ganz verdattert an. Bulma war aufgesprungen und fing an Vegeta anzuschreien.  
  
Vegeta war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und hatte Bulmas Handgelenke gepackt. Er drückte ihre Handgelenke zusammen. So das Bulma sich zusammen reißen mußte um nicht vor Schmerz laut aufzuschreien.  
  
Doch das war nicht mal halb so schlimm, wenn man sich sein Gesicht anguckte. Es spiegelte all seine Wut wieder. Seine Gesichtszüge waren noch härter geworden, als sie sonst schon waren, sein Mund war zusammen gepreßt und seine Augen waren noch dunkler geworden.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich Bulmas Gesicht genähert und schaute ihr nun genau in die Augen.  
  
" Du weißt gar nichts über mich, also halt lieber den Mund. " Zischte Vegeta. "Oh, jetzt habe ich dir aber Angst gemacht. "  
  
Bulma hatte Angst, doch sie wollte nicht, daß er es mitbekam. Nein, sonst hatte sie auch keine Angst. Sie würde auf keinen Fall einen Rückzieher machen. Mutig reckte sie ihr Kinn vor, so das sie nun Vegeta genau in die Augen starrte.  
  
" Vor so etwas wie dir habe ich keine Angst. "  
  
" Bist du dir da ganz sicher? " Vegeta drückte ihre Handgelenke noch ein wenig fester zusammen.  
  
Bulma verzog vor Schmerz ihr Gesicht, wieder stand aber dem Drang laut aufzuschreien.  
  
" Das sind Mafiamethoden, die du anwendest. Vor so etwas habe ich erst recht keine angst. Du spuckst doch eh nur große Töne. "  
  
" Wollen wir doch erst mal sehen. "  
  
Vegeta näherte sich Bulma noch Stück, so das sich ihre Lippen fast trafen. Bulma konnte Vegetas Atem an ihrer Wange spüren und ihr drang wieder sein Duft in die Nase. Ihre Knie wurden wieder weich.  
  
Vegeta ging es aber auch nicht anders. Er konnte ihren beschleunigten Atem im Gesicht spüren und ihr Duft benebelte seine Sinne. Die Aussicht auf ihr Dekolletee, was sich seinem Gesicht durch ihre beschleunigte Atmung ständig entgegen hob, verbesserte die Situation auch nicht.  
  
Vegeta entschied sich lieber wieder in ihre Augen zu gucken, daß schien im sicherer.  
  
Ihre Augen waren aber auch nicht gerade besser, wie sie ihn so aus einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst anblickten.  
  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, das seine Hose zu zwicken anfing. Er wollte ihr eine Lektion erteilen, ihr Angst einjagen, doch statt dessen würde er ihr am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib reißen und sie gleich hier auf der Parkbank nehmen. Ob sie wohl etwas dagegen hätte?  
  
Vegeta wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich eine Stimme nach den Beiden rief:  
  
" Miss Briefs, Herr Miomoto, sind sie dahinten? "  
  
Vegeta und Bulma fuhren auseinander. Vegeta beugte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihrem Ohr hinunter und flüsterte: " Hast du noch einmal Glück gehabt. "  
  
Bulma blickte Vegeta ironisch lächelnd an und flüsterte: " Sicherlich, Vegie! "  
  
Vegeta ließ Bulma los und schaute in die Richtung, wo die Stimme herkam. Er erblickte einen winkenden und lächelnden Direktor.  
  
Er schien etwas von ihnen zu wollen, also gingen beide zu ihm. Vegeta beachtete Bulma nicht, sondern war nur auf den Direktor fixiert.  
  
Bulma ging neben ihm und rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke. Als sie am Direktor ankamen, sahen sie auch Trixi und Mike. Trixi blickte Bulma böse an, während sie Vegeta anhimmelte. Mike blickte wiederum Vegeta böse an während er Bulma anlächelte.  
  
" Da sind sie ja, ich habe sie schon gesucht. Wir werden jetzt den Park verlassen. Ob sie noch bleiben wollen, ist ihre Sache. Nur wollte ich jetzt noch kurz bekannt geben, wann das nächste treffen stattfinden wird. Und zwar wird es nächsten Samstag am Satan Beach sein. Sie wissen schon, dieser Privatstrand. Es findet eine Beach Party statt. Ihre Eintrittskarten und ihre Pässe werde ich ihnen im Laufe der Woche zu kommen lassen.  
  
Und vergessen sie nicht, es ist Pflicht sie mindestens 2 mal die Woche zu treffen, diese Treffen dürfen sie selber ausmachen.  
  
Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß und sehe sie dann Montag in der Schule. Bis Montag dann. "  
  
Der Direktor verließ mit Mike und Trixi im Schlepptau den Park.  
  
Beide blieben noch einige Minuten stumm, bis Bulma das Wort ergriff.  
  
" Ich möchte noch ins Riesenrad. Du mußt nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst. "  
  
" Ich werde wohl mitkommen müssen, nachher springst du noch aus der Gondel. "  
  
" Das werde ich sicherlich nicht tun. Dafür mag ich mein Leben zu sehr. "  
  
Sie gingen zum Riesenrad und mußten nicht mal anstehen. Als sie in eine Gondel durfte, setzte sich Bulma auf die linke und Vegeta auf die rechte Bank.  
  
Die Gondel wurde nur von einer schwachen Lampe erhellt, nachdem sich die Gondel jedoch in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, erlosch diese. Vegeta beobachtete Bulma, er tat es gerne, aber nur dann, wenn sie es nicht mitbekam. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, so war es günstig für ihn sie zu beobachten.  
  
Wenn sie ruhig war, mochte er sie wirklich.  
  
Vegeta viel auf, wie vorsichtig sie ihre Hände bewegte und wie sie, wenn sie eine zu schnelle Bewegung machte, sie schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. Hatte er ihr wirklich weh getan? Er schlug keine Frauen, aber sie brachte ihn immer zur Weißglut.  
  
Bulma bemerkte wie Vegeta sie beobachtete, jedoch ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Eigentlich sollte sie wütend auf ihn sein, jedoch konnte sie es einfach nicht. Es war, als ob er sie verhext hatte.  
  
Bulma konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Aussicht. Es war Atemberaubend, man konnte den ganzen Park überblicken und am Nachthimmel glitzerten die Sterne.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie etwas warmes an ihren Handgelenken. Bulma erschrak und schaute auf ihre Hände, sie wurden von Vegetas Händen umschlossen. Er massierte sanft ihre mittlerweile bläulich verfärbten Handgelenke. Bulma war erstaunt und schaute Vegeta in die Augen. Er hatte sich vorgebeugt und sich so ins Mondlicht gesetzt. Bulma starrte wie hypnotisiert in seine Augen.  
  
" Tut es sehr weh? " Fragte Vegeta leise, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.  
  
" Es geht. Warum fragst du? " Antwortete Bulma. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie er ihre Handgelenke massierte. So gut, das sie hoffte es würde niemals Enden.  
  
Vegeta wollte Bulma auf ihre Frage antworten, doch in dem Moment kam die Gondel wieder am Boden an und das Licht erhellte wieder den kleinen Raum.  
  
Vegeta zog seine Hände zurück und Bulma blickte starr an ihm vorbei.  
  
Sie kletterten aus der Gondel und gingen einige Meter.  
  
" Vegeta ich möchte nach Hause. Können wir fahren? "  
  
Bulma schaute Vegeta in die Augen und erwartete seine Antwort.  
  
Vegeta schaute sie ebenfalls an und erblickte Entschlossenheit und auch Hilflosigkeit.  
  
" Okay, ich habe eh keinen Bock mehr. "  
  
Sie gingen zum Ausgang des Jahrmarkts und dann zu Vegetas Wagen. Nachdem Vegeta in aufgeschlossen hatte, stieg Bulma ein und kuschelte sich in den Ledersitz. Sie fröstelte ein wenig. Sie fischte nach ihrer Jacke und zog sie über.  
  
Sie schnallten sich an und Vegeta fuhr vom Parkplatz Richtung Capsule Corp.  
  
" Wie spät haben wir, Vegie? "  
  
" Warum nennst du mich immer Vegie, Kleine? "  
  
" Warum nennst du mich immer Kleine? Ich bin nur 1 Jahr jünger als du und von meinem Sexualleben ausgesehen bin ich auch schon erwachsen. Mein Aussehen ist auch nicht das eines Kindes! "  
  
" Für mich bist du noch klein. "  
  
" Dann bist du für mich ein Sturkopf. "  
  
" Dann bin ich halt ein Sturkopf. "  
  
" Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, wie spät es ist. "  
  
" 01.15 Uhr. "  
  
" So spät schon, kam mir gar nicht so vor. "  
  
Nach kurzer Fahrt, hielt Vegeta vor der Capsule Corp.  
  
" So, da sind wir. "  
  
" Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. "  
  
Bulma starrte angestrengt aus dem Autofenster.  
  
" Welche Frage? "  
  
Bulma drehte sich abrupt um und schaute Vegeta nun direkt in die Augen.  
  
" Die Frage, die ich dir vorhin in der Gondel gestellt habe. Du wolltest noch etwas sagen. "  
  
Vegeta erinnerte sich, sie hatte ihn gefragt, warum er sie gefragt hatte, ob es weh tat. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen oder einfach nur darüber lachen. Nachdem er noch mal in ihre Augen geschaut hatte, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.  
  
" Es tut mir leid, Kleine. "  
  
" Was? " Flüsterte Bulma.  
  
" Das mit deinen Händen. " Vegeta blickte Bulma immer noch an. Er wollte weggucken, unterdrückte jedoch diesen Impulse.  
  
" Ist schon gut, tut gar nicht mehr so weh. " Bulma lächelte ein wenig.  
  
Sie blickte auf seine Wange, wo sich immer noch eine hell rosa Handfläche befand.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange gehoben und streichelte nun über die rosa Fläche.  
  
" Tut mir auch leid, mit deiner Wange. " Murmelte Bulma.  
  
Als sie registrierte, daß ihre Hand immer noch seine Wange streichelte, wollte sie, sie aus Reflex zurück ziehen. Doch Vegeta um schloß ihre Hand mit seiner Hand und zog sie zu sich, so das sie sich ihre Gesichter nur wenige cm von einander entfernt waren.  
  
Vegeta fragte sich, ob er es wagen sollte sie zu küssen? Was wäre schon falsch daran? Es wäre bloß einmaliger harmloser Kuss.  
  
Bulma flehte darum, daß er sie küssen würde. Über alles weitere konnte man sich auch später Gedanken machen.  
  
Vegeta zog Bulma noch ein bißchen näher an sich und senkte seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Ihre Lippen waren weich und geschmeidig.  
  
Bulma unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sinnlichen streiften seine Lippen ihre, sanft ließ er seine Zunge über ihre Oberlippe gleiten und knabberte ein wenig daran. Bulma liefen Schauer über den Rücken. Er bat um Einlaß, den sie im breit willig gewährleistet. Seine Zunge schob sich in ihren Mund und kostete. Sie schmeckte süßlich. Bulma kam seiner Zunge entgegen und schon waren sie in ein heftiges Zungenspiel vertieft.  
  
Bulma verschränkte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken während er seine Hände um ihre Taille legte. Bulmas weicher Körper wurde an Vegetas durchtrainierten Body gedrückt. Vegeta spürte ihre weichen Rundungen, während sie die harten Stränge seiner Brustmuskulatur spürte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit ließen sie außer Atem von einander ab.  
  
Verlegen schaute Bulma aus dem Fenster und auch Vegeta wußte nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich ergriff Bulma das Wort.  
  
" Danke fürs heimfahren, wir sehen uns dann. Hier. " Sie gab ihm noch einen Zettel mit ihrer Privaten Telefonnummer und mit ihrer Handynummer.  
  
" Du kannst ja anrufen. "  
  
" Ja, kann ich. Was ist, wenn du anrufen willst? "  
  
" Du stehst doch im Telefonbuch. "  
  
" Na dann, Bye. "  
  
" Ciao. "  
  
Bulma öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus. Sie ging die Einfahrt zu ihrem Haus hinauf, kramte ihren Schlüssel heraus und schloß auf, bevor sie hineinging, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, schaute zu Vegeta, grinste und hob den Daumen nach oben. Damit verschwand sie im Haus.  
  
Vegeta guckte erst verdutzt, doch dann grinste er.  
  
Vegeta hatte immer noch ihre weichen Lippen im Kopf, wie gut sie sich angefühlt hatten. Das sollten sie irgendwann noch einmal wiederholen.  
  
Vegeta ließ den Wagen an und fuhr nach Hause.  
  
Bulma war die Treppe hinauf gerannt und hatte sich auf ihre Bett geschmissen.  
  
Bulma erhob sich und ging ins Bad, wo sie sich vor den Spiegel stellte und sich begutachtete. Ihre Frisur war ein wenig zerzaust und ihre Lippen geschwollen, aber ansonsten sah sie noch ganz passabel aus. Bulma führte eine Hand zu ihren Lippen, sie kribbelten noch leicht. Es war, als wenn sie seine Lippen immer noch spüren konnte. Sie kicherte.  
  
Bulma schminkte sich ab und zog sich um.  
  
Sie lag im Bett und achte noch ein wenig nach.  
  
Bulma hatte sich gar nicht müde gefühlt, doch als sie jetzt in ihrem Bett lag, war sie in ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen. In dieser Nacht schlief sie ausnahmsweise mal außerordentlich gut.  
  
Vegeta lag ebenfalls noch ein wenig wach.  
  
Vegeta konnte sich diese Frage nicht mehr beantworten, da er eingeschlafen war. Auch er schlief außerordentlich gut.  
  
Fertig. Das war der 2. Teil. Ich denke die Länge ist okay und der Inhalt auch. Wann ich das nächste Kapitel hoch lade, weiß ich noch nicht. Jetzt muß ich erst mal schlafen, es ist nämlich schon 00.43.43! Ich hoffe ihr hattet wieder Spaß am lesen und ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung. 


End file.
